horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twilight Saga: New Moon
The Twilight Saga: New Moon is a 2009 American romantic horror fantasy film based on Stephenie Meyer's 2006 novel New Moon. It is the second film in The Twilight Saga film series and is the sequel to 2008's Twilight. Summit Entertainment greenlit the sequel in late November 2008, following the early success of Twilight. ''Directed by Chris Weitz, the film stars Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprising their roles as Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, respectively. Melissa Rosenberg, who handed in a draft of the film script during the opening weekend of ''Twilight, returned as screenwriter for New Moon as well. Plot On her eighteenth birthday, Bella Swan wakes up from a dream, in which she sees herself as an old woman. She expresses her distaste about growing older than her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, a vampire, whose condition caused him to stop aging physically at seventeen. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, Edward's family host Bella a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, Bella receives a paper cut. Edward's brother, Jasper, becomes overwhelmed by the scent of Bella's blood, and attempts to attack her, but is restrained and taken outside. During the incident, Edward pushes Bella to protect her, but she instead gets a big cut on her arm. Carlisle stitches Bella's cut on her arm. Believing that he and his family put Bella's life in danger, Edward ends their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks. Edward's departure leaves Bella depressed and isolated for months. Unable to understand her erratic and despondent actions, her father, Charlie, wants to send Bella to live with her mother in Jacksonville, Florida, thinking it would be best for her, but Bella refuses and decides to spend more time with her school friends. After seeing a movie with Jessica, Bella sees a group of men on motorcycles. This reminds her of when Edward rescued her from a previous assault, and she sees his image. Bella discovers that any thrill-seeking activities she engages in will evoke Edward's preserved image. She is also comforted by Jacob Black, a cheerful Quileute friend who helps to ease her pain over losing Edward. When Jacob suddenly begins avoiding her after getting angry at a movie theater and a rising body temperature, Bella visits him a few days later, and sees that he cut off his long hair and got the Quileute tattoo on his upper right arm. Bella eventually discovers that he, and others of his tribe, are shapeshifters who phase into wolves, and that they are an age-old enemy of vampires, particularly the Cullen family. Jacob's pack members are currently on alert for Victoria, a vampire seeking to avenge the death of her mate, James, who was killed by Edward after James kidnapped and tried to kill Bella. They rescue Bella from Laurent when he tries to kill her. With Jacob busy coming to terms with his new shape-shifting powers, Bella again finds herself alone, and she returns to seeking thrill-inducing activities. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward believes that Bella has killed herself by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Distraught, Edward travels to Italy and asks the Volturi (powerful coven who act as vampiric overlords) to kill him, since he is incapable of ending his own life, but they refuse. He then plans to force their hand by exposing himself as a vampire to humans. Alice, Edward's sister, is shocked that Bella is alive, and she also thought she saw Bella's funeral, which was really the funeral of Harry Clearwater after he died from a heart attack. Alice and Bella travel to Italy to save Edward, and arrive just in time to stop him. Alice looks on as Bella jumps into the sunlight, and into Edward, preventing him from being exposed as a vampire. Edward is relieved that Bella's alive and explains to her that he always loved her, and only left to protect her. He also promises never to leave Bella's side ever again. Impressed by Bella's willingness to sacrifice her life for Edward, the Volturi determine that Bella, a human who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire herself. Alice stops them from killing her by sharing her vision, in which Bella and Edward are both vampires with Aro, a Volturi elder who is able to read thoughts through touch. Soon after, the Cullens return to Forks. Bella asks the Cullens to vote on her becoming a vampire, and only Edward and Rosalie say no. Later, Jacob reminds Edward of the treaty the Cullens and Quileutes made years before that the Quileutes will not attack if they don't bite humans, but Bella tells Jacob it's her choice. Jacob and Edward fight, and Jacob phases. Bella stops their fight and Jacob leaves. The movie concludes with Edward telling Bella that he will change her into a vampire once they are married. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, a teenage girl who falls into a deep depression after her true love, Edward Cullen, leaves her. Her friendship with Jacob Black is expanded as she realizes that he can mend the hole left open by Edward. * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's vampire boyfriend who abruptly leaves town to protect her. * Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, a cheerful companion who eases Bella's pain over losing Edward. He reveals to Bella that he is part of a pack of werewolves whose main goal is to protect her from the vampires Laurent and Victoria. * Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who develops a deep friendship with Bella * Rachelle Lefevre as Victoria Sutherland, a ruthless vampire who wants to avenge her lover, James * Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police * Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, leader and father figure of the Cullen family * Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, a member of the Cullen family * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, a member of the Cullen family * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a member of the Cullen family who thirsts for Bella's blood after she receives a paper cut. He has the ability to manipulate emotions. * Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, Bella's self-involved friend * Michael Sheen as Aro, the leader of an ancient Italian vampire coven known as the Volturi * Dakota Fanning as Jane, a guard of the Volturi who has the ability to torture people with illusions of pain * Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife and the mother figure of the Cullen family * Edi Gathegi as Laurent Da Revin, a vampire who wants to kill Bella, because he thirsts for her blood * Noot Seear as Heidi, who leads the tourists into the Volturi's chamber and urges them to stay together while Demetri leads Bella, Alice and Edward in the opposite direction. Heidi's special ability is to make herself attractive to other people, regardless of species or gender. * Michael Welch as Mike Newton, Bella's friend who has a crush on her. He joins her on a date with Jacob. * Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley, Alpha of the Wolf Pack * Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara * Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call * Alex Meraz as Paul Lahote * Bronson Pelletier as Jared Cameron * Graham Greene as Harry Clearwater, A Quileute elder and Charlie's friend * Gil Birmingham as Billy Black, a Quileute elder and Jacob's disabled father * Christian Serratos as Angela Weber, Bella's shy but caring friend * Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie Bella's friend and Angela's boyfriend * Tinsel Korey as Emily Young, Sam's imprinted fiancée whom he once hurt unintentionally * Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius, a Volturi elder who is very strict about vampire laws * Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus, a Volturi elder who has the gift of seeing the relationship connections between people * Justine Wachsberger as Gianna, Volturi's human secretary * Cameron Bright as Alec, Jane's brother who has the ability to cut off senses * Charlie Bewley as Demetri, a Volturi guard who is a gifted tracker * Daniel Cudmore as Felix, a Volturi guard who has supreme strength Category:Vampire films Category:Werewolf films